


Saving You

by Sutoritaimu



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Warning/Trigger: Hospital settingRequested: “ How about Nic and Conrad “I’ll always be there to save you.” / “I know you’ll always be there to save me.” ” - Anon





	Saving You

Standing on the hospital’s rooftop, it was easier for Nic to breathe and clear her head. After everything that had happened that day, she just needed to get away from it all. Needed to feel the air on her face, and just try to forget about everything which had happened, even if it was just for a couple of minutes. She put her hands on the railing and just felt everything she was avoiding at work, letting the emotions wash over her.

Nic never heard the rooftop door open, never heard him calling out her name, never noticed he had joined her at the edge, leaning against the railing, waiting. Watching. She jumped when he gently said her name and reached out to touch her, quickly trying to wipe away the tears she had let slip. She smiled sadly at him, his hazel eyes filled with concern. All he had to do was open his arms out slightly and she knew that all she wanted to do was be enveloped in Conrad’s warmth, his scent. To just hear his voice telling her that everything will be okay. She couldn’t help but bury her face into the crook of his neck.

“You know that no matter what happens, I’ll always be there to save you, right?” Conrad pulled back slightly to look into Nic’s eyes, that calming, serious look in his eyes that Nic couldn’t help but be consumed by.

“I know you’ll always be there to save me, Con. Sometimes I just need a reminder.”


End file.
